Known hearing aids have at least one microphone or telecoil for accepting an acoustic and/or electromagnetic input signal and converting the input signal into an electrical signal. Before being supplied to an output converter for outputting an output signal, the electrical signal is processed and amplified as a function of the signal frequency. Electric-acoustic converters (earpieces) are conventionally used as output converters. Nevertheless output converters are also known which emit an output signal in the form of electrical impulses in order to stimulate the nerves or which are directly linked to the ossicles and which stimulate said ossicles to vibrate.
Furthermore known hearing aids comprise operating devices with at least one actuatable control element for adjusting parameters which influence the signal processing in the signal processing unit. Control elements of this type are for example the M-T-O switch (microphone, telecoil, on/off), the volume control or the program selection key. The operating device can however also be designed as a remote control, which comprises several control elements.
A hearing aid with a memory is known from EP 0 064 042 A1, in which several parameter sets (so-called auditory programs) are stored in the hearing aid in order to adjust the signal processing to different auditory situations. A parameter set is selected by actuating a program selection key or by analyzing an acoustic input signal, sa id parameter set then determining the signal processing in the hearing aid.
EP 0 814 634 A1 discloses a programmable hearing aid system for determining optimum parameter sets in a hearing aid. The known hearing aid system comprises an adjusting device comprising a memory for several parameter sets available for adjusting the signal processing to each auditory situation. Furthermore, the known hearing aid system stands out in that several parameter sets are stored for one auditory situation. Several parameter sets can thus be tested for each auditory situation until a parameter set is finally selected for each auditory situation and stored in the hearing aid.
A hearing aid with an actuating element for changing the acoustic amplification setting and with an operating mode switch for two or more operating modes is known from EP 0 349 835 A1. Further adjustment functions can be selected in addition to the actuating element for the acoustic amplification setting by means of the operating mode switch.
An object of the present invention is to simplify the operation of a hearing aid.